Abstract: The Molecular, Genetic, and Cellular Targets of Cancer Training Program (TCTP; formerly the Cancer Biology Training Grant) at the University of Minnesota Masonic Cancer Center (MCC) combines rigorous training in laboratory-based cancer research with interdisciplinary and translational perspectives that prepares TCTP trainees for independent research careers focused on discovery of the mechanisms of cancer development and progression. Our trainees who do not choose an academic path are highly competitive for leadership positions in a variety of science-related careers. Now in its 44th year of NCI support, the TCTP supports 4 predoctoral and 5 postdoctoral trainees. The 36 preceptors provide research training in three interrelated areas of molecular, genetic, and cellular cancer research that represent particular strengths at the MCC: molecular targets & cancer cell signaling, cancer genetics/epigenetics & DNA damage/repair, and cellular targets & cancer immunology/immunotherapy. The Program consists of intensive one-on-one research mentoring, didactic training in cancer biology and basic and translational cancer research, and regular meetings where trainees develop critical presentation skills, obtain feedback, and establish new research collaborations. Trainees also participate in networking opportunities with prominent external cancer research scientists, and take part in career development activities. Historically, participation of the TCTP Director and Steering Committee members in key leadership positions associated with biomedical research and technology, graduate education, career development, mentoring, and trainee recruitment at the University of Minnesota, have enhanced the TCTP applicant pool and improved the career outcomes of trainees. These efforts have also enhanced our success at recruiting individuals from under-represented groups. New initiatives during the next funding period include a recurring financial commitment from the Medical School and the MCC to support a postdoctoral fellow (salary and benefits), expanding our training capability to 6 postdoctoral trainees. In addition, we will implement short training modules focused on essential skill sets requested by our postdoctoral trainees, including cancer bioinformatics/omics, emerging technologies and ?hot topics? in cancer research, as well as new workshops focused on navigating career transitions. Finally, we have recently partnered with the University of Wisconsin Training in Cancer Biology Training Grant for program-specific retreats. These regional gatherings, designed to enhance trainee networking and regional exposure, will include scientific content as well as career development and mentoring activities designed to meet the specific needs of pre- vs. postdoctoral trainees. These improvements will ensure a robust future of the highest quality training in the molecular, genetic, and cellular mechanisms of cancer at the University of Minnesota. The TCTP is central to the MCC?s mission of educating and training the next generation of scientists and leaders pursuing solutions to the problem of cancer.